Healer's Lament
by Rosefighter
Summary: What if Snape had contacted Petunia after the Triwizard Tournament? If it was more than Voldemort affecting Harry’s mind. StupidDumlbles,Dumbles, Ron, Ginny and Hermione Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Healer's Lament  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: T may go up to M  
Summary: What if Snape had contacted Petunia after the Triwizard Tournament? If it was more than Voldemort affecting Harry's mind. StupidDumlbles, Ron, Ginny and Hermione Bashing  
Pairings: Hp/no pairing as of now SS/??, RL/Female Character, HG/RW, SB/no pairing as of right now

.:Start:.

Petunia Dursley sighed as she looked around her domain. Life had changed drastically in February. In that month Vernon had a massive heart attack and quadruple bypass surgery and was still in a coma. Luckily Dudley had earned a full ride Boxing Scholarship in Russia that he was going to instead of coming home. The only one she couldn't be sure about was Harry.

Even though Vernon forced her to ignore Harry, she never wanted to abuse him. It didn't help that in first grade a teacher suggested that Harry had ADHD. Vernon had the lady fired and fully threatened the next teacher to fulfill the open spot. In a snit, Petunia had gone to the local library and researched all that she could. She'd stumbled across many ideas though almost all of them suggested using medication, which she knew Vernon wouldn't allow. She despaired over it, knowing that she didn't have any means to do what was suggested.

One of the librarians there had handed her a pamphlet on using diet to manage it. Since then she'd always tried to stick to it for Harry's sake. It had worked quite effectively and the teachers had never remarked on it again. In fact it had helped the boy immensely, and it made Vernon think she was giving less to him. After all the research she had decided to cut out any artificial red dye, and limited all soda intake and only gave him a small amount of coffee if he seemed extremely jittery. She worried more when he came back from his first three years of Hogwarts he always seemed depressed and increased insomnia and nightmares. She had kept him on the diet, though with Dudley's it made it harder. She knew about the hidden stash under his bed, she'd created the loose floorboard for that reason, and had taken anything that she thought would make it worse.

There was no way she could contact Hogwarts at all. When they'd finally gotten back to their house after the disastrous running away from the letters, Petunia had grabbed one of the many that were still in the house. She'd looked for an address to mail her concerns to but found none. With Harry's increased despondency she began to worry even more. It did not help that she kept getting notes saying that Harry had been in the Hospital Wing but he was fine. Still her intuition screamed at her when he returned every year. Especially after he'd have a night terror and she'd comfort him. It was the least she could do for him, with her hands so tied.

She was shocked to see an owl swoop into her kitchen and drop off a note. Sighing she slowly picked it up, worry beginning to knot her stomach. As she carefully opened it she noticed that it didn't have the seal that she was used to seeing on the letters. In fact it didn't even have the normal green ink she had normally seen on the letters. Instead it was plain black ink that was plainly printed instead of the cursive script of the headmaster. Taking a deep breath she began to read.

_Petunia,_

_I don't know if you remember me but it's Severus Snape. I know the Headmaster had told you that your nephew was entered in it. It seems in the third task the boy saw the death of a fellow champion and student. As I am writing this he is asleep in the Hospital Wing, recovering, but I will get to that later._

_I started noticing that your nephew was increasingly fidgety and even more of a slob. I don't know if you've been approached by this but I was wondering if anyone had ever suggested that he had ADHD. Though I have found that giving him caffeine calms him down for a while, I doubt it will help him later in life._

_On the subject of the tournament I was hoping to have you have Mr. Potter see a specialist about it. I know that Dumbledore said if we just leave the boy alone to grieve he should be fine, but I disagree. Your nephew has already shaken off two doses of a strong sleeping potion, and seems adamant about not sleeping. If you have any idea on how to answer this just write on this parchment._

_-Severus Snape_

_-There was a teacher once that suggested that Harry had ADHD. Vernon had her fired and refused to take Harry to a doctor. I researched it greatly and came across a diet that seems to work. I've never mentioned it to Harry because I wanted him to have normal childhood and not worry about anything. _

_--Did you try and contact the school with this information? _

_-I have no way of contacting the school. You are the first to reply to me at all._

_--Give me awhile. I'm going to do some research and then ask a friend here who is in the medical field for any ideas…_

_-That is ok with me, though I ask that when you tell your friend to not mention Harry's name at first._

Petunia waited for a response but it never came. Sighing she tucked the letter into her pocket and started cleaning up. She knew Harry would fight going to a Psychiatrist so she was hoping to find a different approach. She still remembered vividly the suicide of her best friend in the last year of her finishing school. It was one reason why she'd been so distant to her sister, for it had made such a rift between them.

Even now so many years after the fact, it hurt to talk about it. She had an idea of what was going on in Harry's head. No she hadn't seen her friend die but the devastation she had felt, had left many a scar on her heart. She definitely understood not wanting to sleep. Every year on November 3, she had nightmares of what she could of said or done, to stop him. On that thought she went up to the attic and pulled down a silver photo box. Opening it she wrote down what was in there and headed to the library promising herself to go shopping for Harry.

.:Hogwarts:.

Severus Snape finally left the Hospital Wing after keeping watch on Harry, since the boy continued to fight the potion and spells that where in affect. He'd been shocked at the Petunia's answers but it made more questions for him then answers. As he flipped through several books he took notes on what they described. The more he read up on it the more it seemed to fit Harry. It definitely made more sense about Harry's anxiety and the depression that had shown its head even more this past year.

Actually it made perfect sense that they saw more of a problem this year than any other. This year Harry had gone to the Quidditch World Cup, removing him from his aunt's influence and he doubted that Molly had any idea about ADHD at all. He'd only known about it because he'd had a couple of Slytherins that had it. Sighing he pulled out a folder he'd compiled for them and got to work. Even then they had known about it and knew what they could and could eat.

After hours of work he finally had it narrowed down to three different places. He was about to pull out the parchment to talk to Petunia when his fireplace flared green and Healer Bill Palmer stepped out. Severus sighed slightly at the red head's easy bearing even with the slightly haunted look in his eyes. Seeing the way the man looked at him, he sighed and then glared at him.

"Severus, I just heard," said Bill conjuring a lay-z-boy and sitting down in it.

"About the tournament?" asked Severus wondering why the man was here already when he hadn't called him.

"Yes, several of the camper's families tried to forcefully take them. Otherwise I would of already been here," said Bill looking at Severus.

"I'm fine, though there is something else," said Severus feeling slightly subdued at the way Bill seemed to take in everything from his pale skin to the dark circles under his eyes.

"We will discuss your health later," said Bill giving Severus a weathering look.

"I have a question for you about a student," started Severus carefully as he pulled out the letter he had from petunia and the papers he had put together. He wished he had the hospital records but he wouldn't be able to take them out without someone finding out.

"I'm always game, Severus, you know that," said Bill looking eager.

"I should inform you on the first part that this student has just seen a fellow classmate die before his eyes, and has been subjected to several rounds of Crucio. On top of all this I have a confirmation that the boy might be ADHD. He's never been diagnosed but after a teacher mentioned it to his Aunt she started him on a diet for those on ADHD. Unfortunately for whatever reason she was never able to contact Hogwarts and inform us about this problem, and consequently the boy suffered because of it. I combated it myself by giving the boy caffeine before class so he wasn't more prone to blowing it up," said Severus handing over everything.

"What type of caffeine?" asked Bill taking the papers and touching Severus' hand.

"Small cup of coffee, I started giving it to him this year. I noticed he was really jittery until one day. I asked a house elf and they said he'd asked for a small glass of coffee.

Bill carefully started reading over everything starting with the letter to Petunia Dursley to everything Severus had written down. He was shocked to see the brochures to two different magical camps, one was focused towards pure blooded raised children and the other muggleborns. The more he looked at them, with what little information Severus gave about the boy's psyche he knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to send him to any of these camps. He had his own suspicions but he'd have to see the boy and maybe scan him to be sure.

"There's no way that I would send him to any of these, just by what you said. If he just saw someone die, he's not going to be able to handle any of these camps. Honestly, I'll need to talk to him and see how he is right now. If we can get his aunt to agree, we might look at taking him to my camp. Can you tell me the name of my newest patient?" said Bill standing up and helping Severus up.

"Harry James Potter."

.:Hospital Wing:.

Harry's hands constantly traced the stitching on the blanket that covered his legs, or he'd watch the clouds that floated by the windows. He'd been left alone so far and he hoped to keep it that way. He didn't want to talk about it, he was still in shock about seeing Cedric die in front of him and Voldemort gaining a body. Both Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey had tried to force him to talk about it and he'd refused.

When Harry heard the door to the Hospital Wing open, he curled into a ball. He shut his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. He'd already had his magic destroy all the empty glass in the hospital room. It was only the promise of Dumbledore binding his magic made him shrink in fear and his magic stopped attacking the room and protected him.

"Mr. Potter," drawled Professor Snape making Harry opened his eyes grudgingly.

"What can I do for you professor? Pour my heart out? Give you my soul? Or are you here to bind my magic?" spat Harry his breathing becoming erratic.

Before Harry could curl up even tighter, a man moved around Snape and knelt down next to him. He flinched before he heard the steady chime of broken glass falling. He jerked and tried to find out where the glass was, he was worried that his magic was out of control. He only turned his attention back to the two men when Snape coughed.

"Can I call you Harry?" asked the man smiling at him.

"Just Harry," said Harry moving himself back against the headboard.

"Ok, Just Harry. I'm Healer Bill Dean, but please call me Bill," said Bill holding out his hand.

Harry stared at the hand, in distrust. Snape stepped back giving the two space. Finally Bill lowered his hand and looked at Harry. The boy no child, had dark circles around his eyes and was extremely pale, he also noticed that the muscles twitched and his hands were shaking before he started to panic. On top of that the boy's hands hadn't stopped tracing imaginary lines on the quilt. He was actually confused as to why the boy had so much distrust in him already.

"I've heard about healers like you. You can take away someone free will just by touching them, even bind there magic. You would be able to read my thoughts," said Harry looking around the room for an exit if he needed it.

"No Harry I would never do that. Yes I can scan you if I touch you but I'm not about to do that unless you ask right now. I'm here because Professor Snape had asked me to look at a couple of camps that you might be interested in," said Bill conjuring a chair for himself to sit in.

"Camp? I can't go to camp. Dumbledore says I have to go back to my Aunt's house for my own protection," said Harry looking to Snape.

"Harry, I've noticed lately you've become increasingly distracted and depressed. I contacted you aunt about it and she said that in the first grade you teacher mentioned that you might have ADHD. You aunt started you on a diet, even if you didn't notice to combat the symptoms," said Snape carefully.

.:End:.

An: What I know about ADHD I either figured it out from researching the diets used to help regulate ADHD on WebMD. I also picked up my information from my sister who is a teacher and from my own family.

I have the second chapter written to a point but I'm not happy with it.

I got my main idea from An Aunt's Love, but I do have to attribute some of this to Healer Pomfrey and BrennKinn. I'm not pairing Harry up with anyone in this fic. That way if you don't like het or you don't like Yoai you can still enjoy the fic.

**My only beta is the Microsoft Word Spell check.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Healer's Lament  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: T may go up to M  
Beta: **yamiyugi23**  
Summary: What if Snape had contacted Petunia after the Triwizard Tournament? If it was more than Voldemort affecting Harry's mind. StupidDumlbles, Ron, Ginny and Hermione Bashing  
Pairings: Hp/no pairing as of now SS/??, RL/Female Character, HG/RW, SB/no pairing as of right now

.:Start:.

-Harry's POV-

"I'M NOT A FREAK!!!!" shouted Harry jumping off the bed and putting as much space as he could between them.

Harry backed up until his back was against the wall. All of a sudden he had problems breathing and he slumped down. Instead of being at Hogwarts he was back at the graveyard, Cedric dead at his feet. All he could feel was the cold terror that permeated around him, as it had there and the dread sense from the cauldron. He didn't react to the hand that touched his forehead or the one on his stomach. He

-Bill's POV-

Bill swore heavily when Harry started to have a panic attack. He moved quickly hoping to stave it off so it he could work on Harry efficiently. The word freak left him wondering why Harry had screamed it, but he needed his focus on Harry. Bill could literally taste the magic that Harry was releasing, to protect himself.

-Harry's POV-

When Harry opened his eyes he jerked away from the hands angrily. He couldn't understand what happened and he was shocked that the touch didn't hurt , touch was bad for him. Especially from men, ever since he was a child, touch always meant pain. He'd been able to brace himself against the occasional hug from Hermione, Ginny or Mrs. Weasley, but only if he had a chance to notice it.

-Bill's POV-

"Harry, you are not a freak. Having ADHD doesn't mean you're a freak. You've lived with it for years and no one suspected anything," said Bill kindly his hands still near Harry just in case.

"But, I'm the reason why so many are dead," said Harry tears starting to form in his eyes, still looking at Bill's hands.

-Harry's POV-

Harry stiffened when he was pulled into Bill's hug. He tried to fight it but the dam broke and he began to cry again. Bill held him closer and carefully stood up. Once he'd settled himself onto a bed, he began the flow of magic again, to calm Harry down. He kept his word and didn't scan the boy, no matter how tempted he was. The puzzle pieces where finally falling into place and the picture they portrayed was an extremely bleak one.

"You ok?" asked Bill once the flow of tears stopped.

"Sorry," said Harry moving out of Bill's lap and sitting next to him.

"It's ok, you've been through a lot," said Bill as Snape handed him a wet flannel. Bill looked at the fourteen year old and started making mental notes. From hugging the boy he was able to note how skinny the boy was and wondered how much he actually ate and he seemed adverse to touch. It hadn't escaped his notice that the boy had flinched when he was hugged, or how he ripped away from Bill's hands. It didn't surprise him that he was so quick to tears or fear, after what the boy had seen. It also didn't surprise him that the boy's magic had expelled all the potions in his body, making it harder for anyone to be-spell him. The way the boy's skin was suggested dehydration. He was also worried by what the boy said. Why would he be so afraid of a healer?

"Harry what did you mean by bind your magic?" asked Snape sitting down in the chair he just conjured.

"Dumbledore said that he would bind my magic if I let it get out of control," said Harry leaning against Bill, lightly.

"What happened?" asked Bill looking at Snape.

"I blew up all the empty glass in here, when he said he'd bind my magic a milky white shield surrounded me," said Harry pulling his knees to his chest, scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

"You don't need to do that Harry," said Bill carefully moving his hands to un-ball Harry.

"I'm sorry. It just seems to help me out sometimes. If you promise not to bind my magic….I'll…letyouscanme," said Harry in a rush before Bill pulled him into another hug.

Bill tried not to growl and scare the boy in his arms, not yet scanning him. It wouldn't do Harry any good in his emotional state to scan him. Anyone who ever explored the boy's magical pathways would understand that it would actually kill him. Harry's pathways were wrought with splinters and holes. It spoke of years of malnutrition and abuse, his magic making sure that his body survived. Bill had only seen one other person with this amount of damage, and the person was still under his care after three years.

-Snape's POV-

"Harry, I would never allow anyone to bind your magic if I could help it," said Snape carefully noticing that Harry's hands were still shaking and caught Bill's eye.

Snape felt his blood freeze at the look he got from Bill. He had a good idea what the look meant and if he was right, Harry was in more danger then he'd originally thought. He'd first met Bill at a potions conference in the US, Bill's friend a potion's mistress who had asked about the wolf's bane. The man had asked if he could scan him and then promptly did it. Since then Bill had been able to heal all of the open wounds and had started healing Snape's physical and mental scars.

"Harry, can I give you a full scan?" asked Bill carefully looking Harry in the eye, trying to keep the boy calm and to instill some trust.

"Ok…but if I want it to stop you will?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I will," said Bill getting off the bed and laying Harry down.

Severus waved his wand around the bed. The privacy screen wrapped around them and a green shield wrapped around that. Once that was done, Severus waved his wand a final time and a warming charm was placed on the bed. He'd perfected the spells after spending a couple of weeks with Bill and his friends. It was a favorite of theirs to use.

"It's for your comfort," said Snape at Harry's asking glance.

"Ok, Harry I'm going to put my hand on your forehead and stomach. You'll feel a tickle of my magic going through your body. It may make you sleepy that's normal," said Bill looking at Harry.

-Harry's POV-

"Ok," said Harry before Bill placed his hands on him.

Harry giggled slightly at the feel before he felt his eyelids grow heavy. As the tickle raced through his body it got even harder to keep his eyes open. It wasn't until the feeling covered his head did he finally loose the battle and he fell asleep.

-Bill's POV-

Once Bill saw that Harry was asleep, he began to probe deeper. He hated that he did that but with what he found he knew it would be better. He soothed the angry nerve endings, and reinforced his nervous system. After that he started taming Harry's main core to keep it from injuring Harry at all. He took note of how much wild magic was wrapped around the core and along many of the magical ports. They would have to work with Harry so that his magic didn't overwhelm him. He'd barely finished taming the core, when he found a large amount of black magic in Harry's arm and a light trace of it on his scar. He began the arduous task of removing it all. Once he was sure he had covered everything he slowly stopped the magic.

"What would you suggest?" asked Severus seeing the look on Bill's face.

"He's been abused severely. I just removed a gallon of dark magic from his arm and scar. His magic has also expelled all the potions in his system, which would mean he thought he was being threatened in any way. He also has a lot of wild magic wrapped in his core and ports," said Bill as he began to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Dear Merlin…we need to get him out of here. Could you take on another camper?" asked Severus for the first time truly seeing the boy in front of him.

"You want to send Harry to Camp Wehinahpay?" asked Bill looking at Severus closely.

"I think it would be for the best, no one can break the wards and he'll have time to recover and grieve without everyone demanding something of him," said Severus pulling out the letter.

"No, don't inform her, we will show up there once he wakes up by himself. She will have to sign several papers for this to happen," said Bill pulling out a thick black tome, from his pocket, his tone tight.

"That will be do able," said Severus carefully staring at the book.

"You need to sign this also, you will be with us to," said Bill opening it and pointing to a blank spot on a page.

--

-Petunia's POV-

Petunia sighed as she returned home. She hadn't been able to pick up everything she needed, but she would make it work. She'd scoured the local book store and art store for what she wanted. In the end she'd picked up two journals and a sketchbook. She'd seen the pictures the boy could draw and knew that anything to distract him would help, even if it was just that, a distraction. As she closed the door her home phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Petunia as she placed her bags down.

"Petunia, darling, why didn't you tell me Vernon wasn't feeling well?" asked Marge sounding concerned.

"It honestly slipped my mind. With Vernon in the hospital and getting Dudders ready to go to Russia, it kind of blurred all together," said Petunia rubbing her temples.

"So Dudley did get the scholarship. What about the freak?" asked Marge chortling.

"I'm sorry Marge, but I have to go," said Petunia before she hung up, holding back her temper.

Sighing, she opened the silver box and pulled everything out. Going through it, she removed all the photos, journals, and newspaper clippings. Once that was done she checked all the paint before she placed everything into the box. Once that was done she pulled out some stationary and began to write. She had to explain to Harry about a lot of things, hopefully if he read it; it would give him some idea about why she'd done what she'd done.

--

Bill sighed as he watched Harry sleep from behind an invisibility bubble. With everything he'd been told, he wish he could just take the boy with him and damn his relatives. The only problem with that was this wasn't the US and the British Ministry of Magic would call foul and then the president wouldn't be happy with him. Suddenly his pocket began to buzz.

"This is Palmer," said Bill answering his magical cell phone.

"Bill is my partner ok?" asked a very familiar voice with the sounds of trills behind her slightly distorted by the cell phone.

"Jess, Severus is ok, yes he's still going to do that partnership so you two can improve on the wolf bane potion. I need you to get a single room ready, and are you babysitting again?" asked Bill as he heard a couple of squawks and a few notes sung.

"That's good about Severus. I promised to watch the chick for a while; the parents are bonded so they can't always take care of the chick. (What are the specifications on the room?" asked Jessica "Jess" Sanchez as she started to hum slightly.

"Have it ready for whatever he wants, I'm going to be his main touchstone," said Bill running a hand through his hair.

"When should I expect you then?" asked Jessica as the chick stopped squawking.

"Five hours or more, he just fell asleep and right now it's undisturbed. I'll contact you right before we leave," said Bill before the two exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

--

-Harry's POV-

Harry woke up groggily trying to figure out what had awoken him. He looked around and noticed a distorted bubble next to him but surmised that it was Bill keeping his promise of not leaving him alone. Still not figuring out what had bothered him, he jumped when the door to the infirmary opened and Dumbledore walked in. Harry felt his own magic well up to protect him, and he started to tremble slightly.

"Harry my boy I didn't expect you to be up. Did you not take the dreamless sleep?" asked Dumbledore looking at the vials next to Harry.

"He has taken some Headmaster. I administrated it myself," said Severus Snape entering from the office.

"Harry my boy, we still need to know everything," said Dumbledore secure in the thought that his 'spy' f

"Headmaster, I must protest. The boy needs more sleep, he's only gotten an hour worth of sleep," said Snape glaring at the Headmaster.

"Your right my boy," said Dumbledore as he started to leave.

-End-

An: /dances around/ /falls over/ Sorry It's been so long since I updated anything. My computer died and I had to fight to get the part. I'm not promising it'll be any quicker getting posted but here's hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Healer's Lament  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: T may go up to M  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Summary: What if Snape had contacted Petunia after the Triwizard Tournament? If it was more than Voldemort affecting Harry's mind. StupidDumlbles, Ron, Ginny and Hermione Bashing  
Pairings: Hp/no pairing as of now SS/??, RL/Female Character, HG/RW, SB/no pairing as of right now

.:Start:.

"I'm sorry Harry but we need to leave now," said Bill flexing his hands after Dumbledore left.

"How are we going to explain this?" asked Harry as he slowly stood up from the bed before he fell back.

"Easy, you can't just go off running on your hurt leg," said Severus conjuring a pair of crutches set for Harry's height.

"Simulacrum," said Bill waving his wand in a complicated matter so an exact copy of Severus and Harry appeared.

"My stuff?" asked Harry his head tilting slightly to the left as a cloud passed by the window catching his attention.

"I have it hear in my pocket," said Severus patting his pocket.

"What about Hedwig?" asked Harry looking at Bill.

"She'll follow your copy to your relative's house and then she'll go to camp," said Bill smiling at Harry.

"How are we getting to Privet Drive?" asked Harry getting himself situated.

"Like this," said Bill placing a hand on Harry and Severus before they popped away.

-In the Dursley's household-

Petunia nearly dropped her cup of tea when three men appeared in her kitchen. Seeing that it was Harry she got up and ushered the men into seats. Seeing her sister's son made her pause, seeing how haunted the green eyes were. In a very haunting way it reminded her of the pictures soldiers who had just lost most of their friends in combat.

"Harry," said Petunia moving towards her nephew until he flinched away from her.

"Petunia Dursley?" asked Severus as Bill pulled out his wand and summoned the paperwork.

"Severus, I wish this was under better circumstances. May I ask who is this?" said Petunia as she put a box in front of Harry.

"I'll take care of that," said Severus shrinking the box and placing it into his pocket.

"I'm Bill Palmer, Ma'am. I help run Wehinahpay, a camp in the United States. For Harry to go there you will have to give at least partial guardianship over," said Bill pushing the paperwork in front of Petunia.

"Will you be able to help him?" asked Petunia noticing how listless Harry seemed.

"Yes, we have a variety of people on hand who have experience on a multitude of levels. With Harry going to camp and handing over partial guardianship, he will be expected to get his high school diploma and we will help him get into a college for a carrier of his choosing," said Bill smiling at Petunia.

"High School?" asked Harry throwing off his despondency for a bit.

"Anyone, magical or mundane, has to go to school till they are 16, before they can legally unroll themselves. We at the camp push for a high school diploma and we will even pay for you to go to college for whatever you want. I myself have a degree in Healing, and web design, with a minor in music and potions (1)," said Bill smiling at Harry as Petunia read through the papers.

"But Hogwarts is only 7 years," said Harry staring at Bill.

"In the United States, we have an extra year of magical schooling for more focused school work. Even though you will have your NEWTS it will not qualify you for any college classes. So you will be spending a complete year in a US school. You will still go to Hogwarts as long as it is safe," said Severus as Petunia signed the forms.

"Severus will you take Harry outside for a moment," said Bill going through the papers.

Snape nodded and lead Harry out of the room. Bill didn't talk until he heard them climb the stairs. Once he was sure they where out of hearing he cast several privacy and truth spell's in the room. Something wasn't sitting right with him and he wanted to know what was setting off his gut.

"Fess up," said Bill glaring at Petunia.

"What do you mean?" asked Petunia her lips pursed.

"There's more going on here than what you have said. I want to know it all," said Bill fingering his wand.

"How dare you. I'm doing this for the good of my nephew," said Petunia rage crossing her face.

"Bull Shit. Try again," said Bill knowing that it was only a partial truth.

"It is of no concern of yours," said Petunia crossing her arms.

"Oh how wrong you are," said Bill raising his wand.

-Severus' POV-

Severus stared in shock at the barren room. He hadn't expected that Harry's meager school things where all he had. It reminded him greatly of his own childhood, a room filled with broken toys and a calendar that marked the days until September 1st. He made a mental note to tell Bill that Harry would need to go more than just 'supply' shopping.

He turned his attention out the window and worried about Dumbledore. The man had no idea that the dark mark was still weak enough to be removed from his arm and he would be free. His job as a spy was done for the only reason for him to return to Hogwarts was to protect his students from bigots like his boss.

--

Harry paced, though it was more of a hobble, his old bedroom as Snape stood near the door. He almost asked Snape to enlarge his trunk but thought twice about it. The more he stood in the room the more the crushing feeling returned to him. He finally stopped pacing and just sat on his bed, feeling sick and weak again.

As he started to think, memories from the third task started to flash before his eyes. He didn't know that he'd curled into a ball or the fact that he was crying. He didn't come back to the present until he felt the warmth from Bill magic entering his body.

"Don't fight me Harry, come back," murmured Bill keeping the flow of magic up.

"I'm sorry," said Harry his tears stemming off.

"It's normal Harry, just try and tell an adult that you are feeling this way so they can help you. Don't keep it all bottled up inside," said Bill stopping the magic but keeping Harry in his embrace.

-Bill's POV-

"Severus," said Bill as Harry slowly relaxed against him again.

"Sorry, he hasn't asked to take anything else," said Severus gesturing at the room around him.

-At the Camp Jessica's POV-

Jessica sighed as she set up a room in a cabin. She'd made sure the new camper's room would be able to change to whatever the boy needed. She'd read over Bill's report that he'd sent just minutes ago and started looking at the wards. Besides the normal protection ward she added one that detected nightmares and another that would monitor his magic. If the boy was fourteen and only last year had he used accidental magic, they were going to look for more than fragmented pathways.

She could think about his magic later. She still had to take care of the fledglings that had been entrusted to her care. She also had several potions to be made and several plants to tend to. Being the only permanent on site potions master, claimed most of her time, for she had to not only keep the potion cabinet stocked but care for most of the magical plants that where classed as extremely dangerous.

As she exited the room she could almost feel the spirit looking out for all the campers. The camp had been established when she had been in her final year of High School. It specialized in abused and neglected children, and worked hand in hand with CYFD, Child Youth and Family Department. The camp was situated next to the biggest magical creature reserve in the western hemisphere with only the one in Russia surpassing it.

She herself had tackled becoming a Level 6 Potions Mistress with a bachelor in Library science with a minor in Herbology, Healing and US History, from attending a half mundane half magical university called New Mexico State University. So she spent 5 years studying each area so she was qualified according to her diploma. She spent most of her time crossbreeding different plants so she could make better potions. Her master's thesis for potions was about using wild magic to improve healing potions without altering ingredients or endangering patients who where allergic to stronger forms of different potions.(2)

The idea for the camp had come from Ty Slanders, one of her best friends. He had actually supplied the seed money to start it and then dragged all his friends to go see it, the summer before senior year. Unfortunately Ty had lost his life the next November. Buckling down with her friends they had opened the camp the fallowing summer, with the help of several adults. Every summer before they graduated they were summer councilors helping with the workshops and the different stations like the COPE course or the shooting range. After they graduated they became permanent members using their new degrees to help the children and support the camp.

"Sniper, there's another missive for you," said one of the campers running up to her.

"Ok, I'll go read it thank you," said Jess as she headed off to the main office/lodge.

-Weed New Mexico-

When Harry's feet hit the ground, he vomited at his feet. It felt as though all his organs where trying to come up. He faintly felt Bill touch him, but he was feeling too wretched to do anything but barely flinch. It wasn't until a Bill's magic covered him, and a potion from Severus did he stop vomiting.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't think your body would react so strongly to a continental apparition. If I'd known I'd have given you a potion," said Severus as Bill helped Harry.

"It's ok," said Harry getting his first look at the extremely small town.

He vaguely recognized a gas station near the main road, and a small rustic looking shopping center behind that. There were several people walking around most of them in western clothes. He also noticed that there was a dark green jeep with no top next to him.

"I see you've seen our next mode of transportation. Usually I would of just gotten us straight to the camp, but because of the continental apparition it makes it really hard to do that so we have to drive the rest of the way," said Bill pulling out car keys.

-End-

(1) Because the Magical community in the US is mixed with the mundane they fallow US laws. That means an American goes to school from kindergarten to 12th grade, though they can legally unroll at 16. For those that are magical they start taking extra classes in the first grade and gradually add more classes as they grow older. They also can attend specialty classes that focus on a sole subject (like how Hogwarts has OWL potions) during the summer for two hours a week day.

(2) This means that on top of her major she studied the other classes. She went to college intending to get her degree in potions with a minor in history and healing. As she started doing her classes her advisor (councilor) pointed out she only needed to take one extra class on top of her other classes to get the Herbology minor also.


End file.
